


［Hikyuuー!!排球少年｜sakushi佐久牛｜r15］告白

by penguin_222



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_222/pseuds/penguin_222
Summary: *第一次使用AO3*OOC可能*佐久早X牛島*喜歡歡迎幫我留言
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 5





	［Hikyuuー!!排球少年｜sakushi佐久牛｜r15］告白

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇被努力產出的文

「我一直很喜歡你喔，若利。」

「我也喜歡佐久早。」

佐久早不可至信地看著牛島，牛島歪著頭也看著佐久早。

「我是說那種很喜歡的喜歡喔。」

「我也是那種很喜歡的喜歡喔。」

佐久早捧住牛島的臉，牛島還來不及反應過來，佐久早就吻了上去。

舌頭侵略性的進入了牛島的口腔，兩人的唾液不斷交換著，淡淡的情愫在兩人身邊產生。 

「嗯……」牛島發出了細微的呻吟，聽起來十分享受。

聽見那黏膩且香甜的聲音，佐久早忍不住將對方推倒在地板上。

他倆的唇分開了，手卻牽著彼此。

「佐久早……」牛島呼喚著對方的名字。

「聖臣，叫我聖臣。」

「聖臣……？」牛島地遲疑開口。

佐久早又再次吻上去，這次比剛才更為激烈，兩人灼熱互相摩擦著，整個空間充滿著情色的味道。

不管了。佐久早一邊脫下自己的褲子，牛島只是呆呆地看著對方。

「今晚還很漫長呢。」佐久早在牛島耳邊低喃。

最後牛島能夠起床時已經是隔天下午的事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇突然想到的文，沒什麼重點，就是想吃糧


End file.
